Scarlet Promises
by ThisEuphoricLife
Summary: When the illustrious Sophia Edelstein goes missing, everybody except for her illicit lover Daniel Héderváry believes she's dead. Daniel, however, isn't convinced. Along with a slightly jealous yet totally awesome Prussian and a confused Romanian detective, he sets out to find her... and, along the way, finds some dark secrets that could ruin everything he's ever known.


**Chapter 1**

"Mail for you, Miss Edelstein," Feliciana Vargas called, stumbling up the steps of her mistress's Efeu Mansion. The Austrian woman composed herself, pulling on a thin robe to ensure her decency.

"Come in, Mädchen," She called, making her Italian maid open the door and enter in a flurry of giggles. Sophia wrinkled her nose at her girly manner, but took the envelopes nevertheless. "You are dismissed," she told her, with a flourish of her perfectly manicured hand.

"G-grazie, Miss," Feliciana gave a wobbly bow and then darted out the door, making Sophia roll her eyes. She was always so… jittery. She knew not to complain, however, because her sister Lovina, whom her cousin Carmen had as a maid, was thought to be infinitely worse; good at nothing but cursing.

Sophia lowered herself onto her bed, turning her attention to the letters in her hand. As she skimmed through them, she couldn't help but silently groan at all the parties and social gatherings she was invited to. Two letters were from Ludwig; Sophia immediately placed those onto her ashtray. They would be carried out in the evening when the garbage man came, but until then, she would have to suffer thinking of him every time she looked in their direction.

Ludwig Beilschmidt was her fiance, though hardly through her own choice. Her cousin Carmen had recommended him to her, and word of his wealth and power got around to her father. Sophia's father was overbearing, and the moment he decided his daughter was to marry this man, there was no going against him.

And so, Sophia found herself engaged to someone who didn't care for anything of hers other than her beauty. She wrinkled her nose at the letters, sitting harmlessly on the glass ashtray, and tried to focus her mind on the rest of the letters in the pile.

A bright red one caught her attention in particular, and, startled, she ripped it open with a neat tear. Out fell a small, thick piece of paper. Sophia examined it on her violet skirt for a moment, before taking it up in her fingers. The paper seemed expensive. It was tinted a light purple, and had on it, in neat black print, the word "three."

Her face scrunched in confusion, but she waved it off. The post box that belonged to Efeu Mansion was one in line for a row of European Mansions, so she reasoned it must have meant to go to another. Sophia couldn't help but marvel at the manner in which the letter was sent, however. It was so fancy; its purpose must have been magnificent. It was almost a shame, she decided, that it wasn't sent to her after all.

"Miss Edelstein!" There was knocking again at the door, and, hurriedly, Sophia threw the paper back inside the scarlet envelope. She had barely tucked the envelope underneath her pillow when the door flung open, a small German boy standing in the doorframe. "Herr Héderváry has come to see you!"

A blush tingled on the Austrian woman's face as she stood up, walking towards the boy. "Has anyone called upon him?" She asked, tucking a stray chocolate brown strand behind her ear.

"Nein." The boy replied, before turning on his heel and running off. He paused, turning, and called back, "He's downstairs."

"Father must not see him!" Sophia whispered to herself, and, picking up her skirt, raced down the stairs herself. Daniel Héderváry was the Hungarian man who, for a short time, worked for Sophia's father. She had always felt attraction towards him, and as time went on, Sophia realized that what was childish attraction blossomed into what she may call mild love. Getting to know him, she realized that it wasn't only his good looks that she was fond of, but his mannerisms: his cheerful personality, the way in which he said her name, the way he tilted his head and closed his eyes in appreciation when she played something for him.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, and, slightly out of breath, looked around for him. "Ms. Edelstein?" His voice came from behind her, and, flushed, Sophia released her skirts and whirled around.

"Please, Daniel, it's Sophia." She giggled.

"Well, Sophia, it is such a pleasure to see you again." His voice was full of glee, and his wide smile made her smile too. When she remembered about her father, the smile disappeared.

"Daniel, you must never come here unless you're called upon. Goodness knows father'll have a fit when he finds out!" Her voice was hushed as she took his arms in hers.

"Then let's make sure he doesn't," he grinned. There was a pause between them as they stood, arms entwined.

"Er…" Sophia began. "Is there a specific reason you came?"

"Yes, actually," Daniel began, retracting his hand and fishing through his bag. "Here." He took out a medium-sized, plain looking box.

"What is that?" Sophia asked, as a servant walked behind them and opened the door to go outside, giving her an idea. "Let's go out," she said, opening the door. Graciously he held the door for her, and accompanied the girl outside.

"That," Daniel began, answering her original question, "is a present."

"For me?" Sophia's smile widened, her cheeks filling in with red again.

"Igen, for you." His eyes seemed to twinkle like stars as he watched her take the box in her own hands, examining it with wide-eyed wonder. He took a sharp exhale as he added, "For your engagement to Herr Beilschmidt."

Sophia's heart sank. Of course, she knew it was improper for her to have feelings for a working-class man, yet a part of her had been able to ignore that. Now, it was not only going against social structure and dignity, but also, scandal, as she was an engaged woman. When she looked up at Daniel, she noticed he, too, was trying to keep a smile on his face.

"Oh, Daniel." Sophie forced out a pleased grin. "Thank you so very much. Goodness knows, you didn't have to." She opened the box, revealing a golden hilted knife lying on a bed of pale pink cotton. She gasped at the subtle magnificence of it.

"Do you like it?" Daniel asked, somewhat nervously.

"Like it?" Sophia's eyes met Daniel's, all of her previous sorrow gone. "Daniel, Ich liebe es! I love it!" She gently took it out of the box, admiring the precious gems embedded inside the knife.

"It's ornamental, of course." The Hungarian said quickly. "I suppose you could hurt someone with it, but it would be awfully difficult."

Sophia met his gaze again, before lowering her eyelids and putting the gift back in its box. "Please, Daniel, you shouldn't have." She repeated, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. She wondered how he could have afforded a knife so exquisite, but decided against asking him. After all, it wasn't her place. Clearly it was of importance to him, and to be given it as a present was honor enough for Sophia.

"Now, we're going to have to invite you to the marriage." She assured him. His expression darkened, and he replied quickly,

"I'm going to be busy."

"We haven't even set a date yet!" Sophia removed her hand from his shoulder, and began smoothing out the creases of her dress with it.

"Uh, my life nowadays is quite busy." He seemed unapologetic, and that again made Sophia's heart break. Nevertheless, she looked up at him and thanked him again for the gorgeous present.

She was about to turn around to leave when she heard a familiar voice, making her groan inwardly. "Frau! Sophia!"

"Good lord," she muttered under her breath, causing Daniel to straighten his posture and ask if anything was wrong.

The voice repeated itself, coming closer. The Austrian woman sighed, and watched as her blonde haired, blue eyed German fiancé came into view. He walked over to Sophia, putting a rather chain-like arm around her waist. She flinched. Daniel's jaw moved, sensing the discomfort between her and him, and stood, debating what exactly to do.

"Daniel, I would like you to meet Ludwig." Sophia's voice sounded annoyed, and when Daniel met the man's gaze, he wanted to wither. "I shall be marrying him soon."

And with that, Ludwig turned around, causing Sophia to unwillingly turn as well. "Auf Wiedersehen, armer," he called out, his voice booming. Daniel watched with a sinking heart as Sophia retracted. He did not understand German, but he knew that he had been terribly insulted.

It wasn't the words that hurt him, however. He had been called many things in his lifetime, and he had learned to take it with a grain of salt. No, what hurt his heart the most was the two of them walking away, Ludwig with his iron grip around Sophia; leaving Daniel alone to realize that it was finally over. She had been conquered, and even though he knew he had no chance with her before, seeing the two walk away together drilled in the realization that as much as he wanted to, he would never be able to have Sophia Edelstein.

 _ **A/N: There, Chapter 1, done! What did you think? Please review and let me know- it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you, and until Chapter 2, adieu!**_


End file.
